Heated Steel
by misshris18
Summary: Harry can't help himself or his libido when it comes to guns. Draco/Harry Slash, smut/lemons


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does. I don't own the guns either - they are made by Beretta. No profit is being made from this story.

**Warning: **This story contains **explicit sex** between the boys as well as **inappropriate use of a firearm**. Don't like it - that's what the **back** button is for.

**Author's Note:** This was written for the hp_kinkfest community on LJ for prompt #383 - gun/ firearm fetish (**Take this warning seriously.**). Pairing is Draco/Harry (note who's on top).

**Heated Steel**

Harry was just stripping his shirt, getting ready for bed, when he remembered he still hadn't told Draco about Friday afternoon. He was a bit apprehensive – although Draco got on with the Weasleys admirably these days, there was still some reserve on Draco's part when it came to the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes shop and its somewhat dubious merchandise. George was still one of the biggest menaces around when it came to pranks and jokes and while Draco's sense of humour was quite lively, some things still managed to faze him. Still, Harry would have really liked to take Draco with him. He thought Draco would have a blast, especially since his surprise bonding with Arthur over all things muggle.

"Draco, I've agreed to do some muggle testing for George this Friday. Would you like to come with me?"

Draco, currently lounging on their bed in his bronze silk pyjamas, looked up from the parchment he was reading. "Oh yes? What will you be testing?"

"George is planning to diversify into adapted muggle devices. He's looking into guns this time."

"Those things that go bang? Won't they be a bit dangerous for the children?"

"Yes, them, and no, they won't be dangerous. They won't be shooting actual live bullets; George is planning to adapt them to shoot fireworks and fairy dust and whatnot. The muggles themselves have fake kids' guns that shoot water and bubbles and all sorts of fun stuff. The thing is, most of the guns the kids use are made of plastic, but George wants them to be authentic-looking and since we did that course in muggle weapons last month he has been talking non-stop about it. You know what he's like when he gets something in his head."

Draco snorted. "Yeah, only too well. You know, I would like to go with you. George isn't the only one whom you got hooked with your amazing powers of description. I would very much like to see this 'gun' for myself."

"That's great! I was hoping you'd want to go with me. I'm really looking forward to mucking about with George; it's been far too long since I've had the time to spare for him and his research. I'm actually starting to feel a little guilty, even. You know how tough it's been for him these past couple of months with the 10-year anniversary."

Draco, seeing Harry's face falling, dropped his parchment to the floor and with a sigh reached for him and drew him near. "I know, Harry. Come on, into bed with you."

Harry let himself be dragged down next to Draco on his side of the bed and with a heartfelt groan finally allowed himself to unwind. He burrowed closer and tucked his face into Draco's neck, drawing in a deep breath and taking in the most relaxing scent in the world, the one guaranteed to make him feel safe and happy whenever he breathed it in. He wound his arms around his partner and stealthily drifted off to sleep while Draco soothingly stroked his unruly hair.

***

Friday drifted in sight before Harry had any more time to think about it and wind himself up in anticipation. He absolutely loved playing around with George, doing research and improvement and even some inventing. It had fast become his way to unwind from the stress of his everyday job with the Aurors and allow himself to have some fun. Not that he was complaining, he liked his job, but there were only so many times when he got sent out on a wild goose chase, or worse – into dangerous situations with insufficient back-up to drive Draco up the wall, and Harry was finding himself more and more dissatisfied with the way things were handled in the department. Maybe it was time to seek that promotion; he wasn't the only one who wanted to see the Auror department run more smoothly and efficiently. The risks were piling up faster and faster and it was only a matter of time before someone got hurt.

That was one of the reasons for the 'muggle weapons' seminar that the entire department had participated in a month ago. Harry had been fascinated by the things, but more than that – it was imperative for the modern Auror to be aware of and be able to defend themselves against them. The guns in particular had really ensnared Harry's attention. He found them absolutely gorgeous to look at, deadly as they were. Perhaps that was part of their charm – stunning but deadly, a bit like Draco. Harry smirked to himself. That had been a bit of a surprise. He hadn't missed the sparkle in Draco's eye when Harry had waxed lyrical about the seminar and the various types of guns in particular. He'd even caught Draco looking them up on the internet once. Draco had blushed, closed the window rapidly and smoothly changed the subject and that had been that. Harry wasn't born yesterday, though. He was really looking forward to exploring this interesting turn of events.

They had agreed to meet outside the Ministry and then make their way down Diagon Alley to the shop on foot. At six o'clock on the dot Harry walked out of the Ministry and saw Draco waiting for him at the corner. Draco smiled at him warmly and Harry returned the smile with interest. And if his smile was a tad leery and a twinkle appeared in his eye, well, he could do the innocent look with the best of them if Draco called him on it.

The walk down to George's shop was very pleasant, the warm June evening inviting many shoppers and strollers along the cobbled street. Harry's fingers twined in Draco's as if of their own accord and he felt so utterly peaceful and happy just walking with Draco by his side. All too soon the shop was in view and Harry felt excitement spark in his belly at the thought of what they were about to spend an evening playing with.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, you're here!" Verity was just pulling on her coat. Her smile was happy, and a touch… relieved? "Mr Weasley is so excited he's practically bouncing off the walls," she confided, still smiling. "I haven't seen him this geared up since he invented the Ginger Frizz spray."

The three shared a grin and a groan at the thought. Nobody knew just what George had been trying to achieve when he mixed up that particular potion, but everyone agreed that the effect was hilarious. When sprayed, the victim's hair instantly changed colour to ginger and frizzed up on their head like a dandelion. It was one of the more harmless pranks, as it wore off in about an hour, but it was very entertaining to see the victim's face when they realised what had happened. Since they couldn't feel it, the sprayer usually quickly and very helpfully stirred them to a mirror. Needless to say it was a best-seller and George loved it so much, he still liked to pull that one at Weasley family gatherings.

"He's out back, Mr Potter, you know where to go. I'm off for tonight, have a good one!' And she was out of the door within seconds.

Harry took the lead and showed Draco the way to the Testing and Inventing Suite in the back of the shop. George was already fussing over a table containing several shiny barrels of various semi-automatic pistols and shotguns.

"Wow, George, you don't waste time, do you? Where the hell did you get hold of all of that? You've got enough here to start another war!"

George grinned. "I have my ways, Harry. I think we have a pretty good choice here, no?"

"I'll say! Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"Well, I'm hoping you can explain to me what all these parts are and how each gun works. I hope you brought your notes from the seminar!"

Harry pulled a roll of parchment from his pocket and handed it over.

"Wait, no, on second thoughts let me read. I don't think you'll be able to read my scratchy handwriting any better than Draco."

At the mention of his name Draco seemed to come out of a daze. "Right, it's useless to try. Best ask him questions and he'll answer, save your sanity trying to decipher that." He sent Harry a wink that belied the harshness of his answer.

They started off with the semi-automatic pistols.

"George, these are all Berettas. That's not a coincidence, is it?"

"Well," George scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "For one, my suppliers had no problems getting hold of Berettas, so we thought it would be easiest. And for another, the Americans have been using them for God knows how many years and they seem to work for them, so I thought they'd be the perfect design to base our toy guns on. Also, well, they're kinda pretty, don't you think, Harry?"

Seeing the rosy hue of George's cheekbones Harry wondered just how common it was to be… interested in guns. Was it a 'man' thing? Did Freud have his finger in this pie as well?

He got distracted from his thoughts when Draco tentatively took hold of a Beretta 92FS, stroking the smooth barrel and gripping the rubber grip hard.

"The bullets are in those boxes over there and these are not loaded at present," George hurried to add.

"Safety first!" Harry agreed. Draco put his finger on the trigger and pulled, a smooth click echoing in the large room.

"This is so cool," Draco breathed, forgetting himself. His cheeks were adorably pink, which usually only happened when he was embarrassed, or… when he was aroused, Harry thought with a twitch in his cock.

He spent the next hour explaining muzzle, sight, barrel, hammer and trigger functions to the two men who listened with rapt attention. The pistols were in perfect condition, parts well oiled and assembled just as they should be. Then the testing began. George set up a ward to protect against any shrapnel, though that was unlikely, and put up targets. Each of them took turns to shoot at the target, George taking notes all the while as he scuttled excitedly around Harry and Draco.

There was also the Px4 Storm D double-action pistol, which took about the same amount of time as the 92FS to test. Then they moved to the shotguns. The variety was even bigger than at Harry's seminar – George had gotten hold of a Beretta Semi-Automatic and the 70/90 Full-Automatic military rifle, as well as a Benelli M4 Super 90/Supernova and Franchi 712 Defence tactical shotguns, the latter of which made Harry drool. But it was Draco taking hold of the Tikka T3 Tactical sniper rifle, stroking the body with his fingertips and palm that transmuted the twitch in his lower belly that had steadily been growing throughout the night into a full-blown, embarrassingly obvious hard-on. Strange how he had gone through his seminar with only a few appreciative jolts of warmth and a blush here or there, but throw Draco in the equation and all bets were off. He had to actually excuse himself to the bathroom in order to take himself in hand. And oh, how tempted he was to implement the other, more literal meaning of the phrase… Then the thought of Draco taking him home along with the T3 intruded in his distracted mind and "Oh, Sweet Jesus" was all that Harry could utter before ripping open his trousers and firmly stroking his leaking cock several times, squeezing the fat head once or twice. It wasn't long before this miraculously took care of his problem for him. Week-kneed, he managed the requisite cleaning charms and tucking himself back in. The only good thing was that he had finished so quickly, hardly any time had passed and he could return to the other two without his face flaming in an unspoken confession.

His self-control was tested again almost immediately as on his return he was greeted by the sight of Draco aiming at the target the same Tikka T3 that had caused his embarrassment in the bathroom, his cheek pressed snugly to the smooth metal of the cheek piece. His spent cock twitched again, but thankfully it was a bit too soon for another full-fledged hard-on. He had no idea how he would last until the end of the evening.

After they were done with the endless explanations and much more fun testing, they sat together to brainstorm adapted functions. The toy guns sounded so fun, the plan that they should be able to shoot a variety of things like bubbles, fairy dust, water jets, itching powder, paintballs… the possibilities were endless. Harry couldn't wait to buy one for his godson Teddy. He was just coming up to 10 and would have no end of fun with it, waging wars with Rose and Hugo and Luna's twins as well. The only thing Harry wanted unequivocally to put across was the look of the things.

"Honestly, George, I don't mind how detailed you make these, but you have to include a way to distinguish them from the real guns. The last thing anyone needs is one of us Aurors to mistake a kid holding one for an actual threat. I don't care what you do – make them pink and orange, put huge stickers on them, just make sure that we can tell at a glace that they are fake."

"Of course, Harry. You make an excellent point, I think I might make them black with orange stripes… Orange is our brand colour, after all. Anyway, I'm planning to donate all of these real ones to the Auror corps for training purposes once we're done with them. I'll also make sure they have samples of all the toy guns I develop, so that they know the differences between the two."

Sooner than Harry wanted it was time to leave. George, however, had one more trick up his sleeve – he wasn't the king of pranks for nothing, his powers of observation were positively (dare he say it) magic. So as Harry was getting his coat he received a small package with a wink and a nudge. Harry, who had no idea what he'd just been handed, gave George a puzzled smile in return. Draco was ready in moments and they departed amidst much thank you's and backslapping, and see you Sunday for lunch's. Draco snuggled into his side as they reached the Apparition point and whirled away with a pop.

When they got home, took off their coats and settled in the living room with a drink, Harry's curiosity finally won over and he got the little box out of his coat and handed it to Draco to open. Draco looked just as puzzled as he had when he explained that George had given it him. Draco's long, pale fingers tugged the box open and a wrapped-up lump fell out, along with a note.

'_Just a little something to show my thanks for tonight. Enjoy!'_ was what it said in George's flowing script, which didn't help their bafflement any. Shrugging, Draco pulled the paper open and Harry's heart stopped, then sped up double-time. For there on their living-room table was the shrunken Tikka T3 Tactical sniper rifle, laying innocently against the dark wood, shining softly in the candlelight.

"Harry, look!" Draco exclaimed, this time startling Harry out of his daze. He tore his eyes away from the T3 to look at Draco, who pointed to another line on George's note, which had just appeared underneath.

'_Did you know that gun oil makes a fine lubricant? Trust your friend on this one.' _Draco held a small phial that Harry had not noticed in his utter focus on the T3. Draco also wore the most depraved smile on his face that Harry had ever seen. He guessed he hadn't been as subtle in his staring as he thought he had if Draco had noticed as well. Trying hard not to be mortified, he blushed a fiery red at Draco's filthy look.

"Harry, get your delectable arse in the bedroom now," he purred, his tone in no way concealing the order behind the request. Cheeks flaming, Harry hightailed it into their bedroom, shedding clothes and his wand along the way. Naked and panting, he lay on the bed, gazing adoringly at Draco and the now un-shrunken Tikka T3 he was holding. He should have known better than to doubt him; Draco did not get easily flustered. Though if that twinkle in Draco's eye was any indication, Harry would not be the only one to be… made to come, shall we say, with that beauty. Harry supposed he should be grateful that Draco was so considerate as to grant him the first go.

His cock now fully hard and straining against his belly, Harry watched wide-eyed as Draco pulled his tie off, gestures languid and utterly arousing. He carefully shook off his shirt, hanging it on the back of a chair. His pale chest shone enticingly in the soft light, making Harry sigh with contentment even in the throws of blind lust. Draco removed his trousers, folding them in half and laying them on the same chair. He then removed his pants and socks, leaving him completely bare to Harry's heated gaze. The sight had never failed to fan the flames inside him out of control. Tonight, though, Draco's hands were Harry's focus. Long, elegant hands holding the small phial of gun oil that George had gifted them with. Uncorking it, Draco poured some on his fingers as he came to kneel over Harry's overheated body.

"I doubt you'll need much preparation, will you, Harry?" He murmured, stroking his finger over Harry's jerking erection, down over his tightening balls and into the crevice between his arse cheeks. Finally reaching his destination, he stroked Harry's hole with just the tip of his finger, spreading the oil on the sensitive skin, exploring the ridges of the opening. Then, suddenly, he plunged his finger in up to the knuckle. Harry's ever quickening panting turned into a drawn-out moan, his arse taking the finger and begging for more. Draco did not keep him waiting; soon a second finger was plunging into him, stretching him a bit wider, but still keeping him fairly tight. The barrel of the gun was narrower than Draco's cock and Harry wanted to really feel the stretch when it came. Wild with the thought of what was about to enter him, Harry jerked his hips higher, trying to gain more friction and yet wanting to wait for she smooth steel rod to pierce him.

Draco stretched to the side, movements still languid and seductive even as Harry shuddered and begged him to hurry. He took the T3 by the fibreglass-enforced copolymer stock, fingers caressing the slight ridges of the covering.

"Oh, you should feel this, Harry. It's so smooth and yet just slightly rough, made for gripping. The body is cool under my skin, just asking me to put my cheek against it. The smell is… intoxicating, it enters my nose and slips through my mouth so gently, I can taste the steel and its sheer strength on my tongue. And the barrel… it feels like silk in my fingers, cool at first but warming with my body heat. I wonder if it will feel hot inside me, when I'm gripping it tight with my internal muscles, twisting the muzzle against my prostate, the grooves stroking me so deep and thorough. I want to feel that length slide into me, inch after inch after glorious inch until I can feel it in my throat, deeper than anything has ever been inside me, and still able to keep going, nothing there to stop it as it slides far into my body, stroking me all the way…"

By this time Harry was not-so-quietly going insane, Draco's words wreathing around his mind, his body dripping with sweat, his cock leaking copious amounts of precome, both at wanting what Draco was describing done to him so, so much and yet also wanting to do that to Draco as well, make him scream and bed for it. Just as Harry was doing now, words slipping through his lips almost mindless in his need to feel that steel enter him, stretch him, claim him, slide in as far as his body would allow. Finally, the muzzle trailed past the now hyper-sensitive skin of his arse and upper thighs to finally nudge the opening ever so slightly, making Harry whimper. His eyes were squeezed shut, mind focused on the feeling of the muzzle slipping past the tight muscles of his entrance, spearing him. He almost wailed as the cool steel caressed his inner walls on its way into his body. It was sliding inexorably deeper and deeper within him; he was clenching as hard as he could around it to capture the stretch that was forced on his muscles.

Draco pushed the barrel in without fail, further and further, already past the point where Draco's cock normally stopped, balls slapping against Harry's arse. Harry's eyes were rolling into his head at the unusual stretch of muscles unused to the feeling when the muzzle finally hit some sort of natural stop in his channel and Draco paused. Pulling the barrel out slowly, too slowly, he stopped when it is just inside Harry's hole. Then with a strong twist he pushed it back in, nailing Harry's prostate unerringly and repeating that divine deep stretch that was driving Harry insane with pleasure. Draco repeated the pull and push into Harry's body rhythmically, not giving Harry time to regain his breath; he would only lose it on the next push inside anyway. Harry's nerve endings were singing out, overstimulated by the steel, now hot with Harry's body heat. His prostate was being battered relentlessly and his cock was starting to convulse, untouched, when Harry opened his eyes.

He saw a flushed Draco holding the stock with both hands, pushing the gun forward and back into his body, pink lips shining with saliva, panting and frantically rubbing his own leaking cock against Harry's hip, eyes glued to the point of the barrel entering Harry's hole. The sight was enough to make him spasm and come, ropes of white liquid spraying out to mark his stomach, chest, even a spot on his cheek. He clenched hard against the steel, but Draco kept it moving, drawing out his orgasm further and further until Harry finally flopped, breathing in great gulps of air and utterly exhausted, back on the bedsheets smeared with sweat, come and oil.

Draco withdrew the barrel from Harry's hole gently, but Harry still tried to tighten his spent muscles around it to feel its exit.

" Wh… Wow," he managed as Draco slumped next to him. Harry only realised that some of the come on him was Draco's as well when Draco sprawled soft and pliant on top of him, chest smearing their emissions everywhere. Harry couldn't be bothered to care, too satisfied to ever move again. Well… maybe soon, when it would be Draco's turn. Harry closed his eyes in anticipation.

As if echoing his thoughts, Draco gave a great big sigh and murmured into Harry's ear, "I can't wait for you to do that to me. Oh, Harry, you should have seen yourself. It was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Who knew you'd be so open to new experiences?"

Harry didn't need to lift his head to know that the depraved expression was back on Draco's face. He couldn't wait either. He foresaw a great deal of 'new experiences' in their future.

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
